To fight, To love, To make promises
by TokieLovesYou
Summary: This is one of the first Naruto fics I've done and the first I've ever uploaded. It does contain an OC but please give it a shot. I will be doing a sequel to this. Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or storyline you may recognize.


It all started in Sunagakure... she was just a little girl, but its like the world just wanted her to grow up way too fast. She didn't have time to be a child, she had to be an adult when she was only 6 years old. Her name was Kunai, she was bright, playful. She loved her parents, absolutely adored her mother. Her mother always treated her coldly.. never had a nice thing to say to her, but still she continued to try and please her. Late one evening Kunai approached the swings, where she saw a little boy. He looked to be about her age, he had bright red hair and had the most beautiful teal eyes she had ever seen. They were rimmed with black. She walked up to him and said in the gentlest voice she could.

"Would you like to play with me?" She gave him her biggest smile and gestured to the ball he held in his arms. It seemed as if he'd been crying recently.  
He looked up in shock as if he was genuinely surprised she was speaking to him so kindly. He slowly nodded and tossed her the ball. She caught it gladly and threw it back. It went on like this for a good 5 minutes before a harsh voice interrupted their playtime.  
"Kunai! Get over here! Its time to come home!" It was her mother, she'd forgotten all about her curfew as she'd been having far too much fun...  
"Coming mother!" She called. She turned back to the boy she'd been playing with, to apologize. But he was gone... it appeared he had run off after the adult had appeared. She sighed. Running back to her mother who had knelt to the ground. She grinned up at her mother. Who swept her into a hug.. she gladly returned it before taking her mothers hand and walking home together.

That had been the last and only affectionate touch they had ever exchanged, her mother later jumped off the tallest building in Sunagakure, leaving her only daughter alone. Kunai's father blamed her, and soon.. he abandoned her. Leaving her completely orphaned.. it was then that Kunai realized she had to grow up. She didn't have time to play, she forgot how to be a child and instead focused on survival. She soon left Sunagakure, the only home she'd ever known and began a journey that changed her entirely. She raised herself, becoming distant, she grew up out of touch with other villages, occasionally visiting the nearest one she happened to come across now and again for supplies. Which she of course always stole as she had no money. Sometimes people pitied her and would leave things for her outside the shops. But that was rare.. people were wary of her and for good reason to, she could throw a simple tantrum and it would cause an uproar of devastation. She could take down any person with just a look. A deadly glare was all it took for them to stop.. she felt hurt, betrayed.. but what child wouldn't? She grew up quickly.. at the age of 12 she was already taking out rogue ninjas all on her own. Surviving in the forest just outside of a village called Konohagakure. It was at that time she decided she was tired of living like this. She knew what she had to do. So it was that decision that brought her to her new life. The life of a ninja, in Konoha.

Hinata sat quietly watching Naruto from under a tree almost smiling, trying desperately not to be noticed by anyone. Naruto sat at a far end of a bench talking animatedly with Sasuke about something he was very excited about. Although Sasuke looked like he could care less. He very much indeed was excited for his comrade. If the rare smile on his face said anything. Naruto grinned and held up a thumb to Sasuke. Laughing he leaned back and rubbed the back of his head before glancing over at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" He called out to her waving happily.

She blushed deeply, waving back gingerly. "H-h-h-h-hi, N-Naruto.." She called out meekly.

Naruto flashed her his signature grin and rubbed the back of his head once more.

"Hey Sasuke! You owe me some Ramen! Can we go get it now?" He asked looking up at one of his closest friends.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Whatever Dobe." Sasuke muttered and nodded towards the Ramen shop. "Lets go.."

Naruto let out a joyful yelp and jumped up running towards the shop. Sasuke following close behind. Hinata glanced down at her feet, the blush not letting up.

Suddenly a shadow overtook Hinata's and a voice cut through her thoughts.

"You like him don't you?"

Naruto and Sasuke's best friend dropped from the tree she'd been hanging from by her feet. It was none other than Kunai. She had come to the Village hidden in the leaves no more than 3 months ago. She had joined their classes and graduated with them despite being so far behind. She joined Shikamaru's group. She'd quickly befriended Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata looked up meekly and blushed even heavier and nodded quickly. She smiles at the shy kunoichi.

"Why don't you tell him how much you care for him? I'm sure if he knew he would return your feelings!" She laughed and began to walk away.

"The Chunin exams are coming up. Why don't you tell him then?" She flashed her rare smile and winked. "See ya around." Then she was gone.

Hinata swung her feet lightly. "I can't tell him.."

Kunai appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto giving them a curt nod. She was like that with people sometimes. Even her closest friends. Because she was a fighter and that's what she wanted to prove that even the weakest looking person proves to be the worthiest fighter. Kunai leaned down and wrapped her arms around Sasuke. They were like this with their relationship. Like a brother and sister but so much closer. They had to constantly touch the other to remind themselves that they were there. Sasuke looks up.

"Hi Kunai."

She rubs her face against his back and smiles into it. Squeezing him affectionately.

"Sasuke." She stands up and leans against the wall and looks down at them. "The Chunin exams are coming up. Are you guys ready?" She asked of each of them.

Naruto grinned and nodded excitedly. "Hell yeah. Believe it!"

Sasuke shrugs. "Are they ready for me?"

Kunai looks up when she hears someone coming. She doesn't recognize these footsteps and is instantly on alert. Kunai has something no normal ninja should. Her senses are extra sharp from growing up in the forests since childhood her senses developed at an alarming rate. Her ears can determine the footsteps of one person and pick those steps out of an entire crowd. Her eyesight is so amazing, she can see a weapon coming at her from 20 yards away. She can tell who, what, and where you are just by sniffing/tasting the air. Looking over her shoulder she saw the three ninjas walking past. Striking red hair was the first thing she saw. Gaara is stalking down the street. Kunai watches him walking down the street and sniffs the air cautiously, the boy had a sense of danger about him... he reeked of blood and anger. She nearly whimpered in fear, but she merely tensed up and a grin spread across her face. A grin that wasn't rare. It meant she'd found competition. She let out a growl and the boy stopped she made sure he could see her confidence. She wouldn't lose to him in the Chunin exams. Gaara stops and stares at her.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Just coming up with a battle plan. On how I'm going to kick your ass." She chuckles darkly and cracks her knuckles leaning against Sasuke as she does so.

Sasuke sighs. "Kunai.." He muttered warningly.

Gaara glares. "Do you have a death wish, girl..?"

She pushes off of Sasuke and walks up to the boy. "Maybe, or maybe I'm just confident. Overly so perhaps. But you know what they say?" She shrugs and grins again. Naruto watched with wary eyes. This guy gave him a bad feeling. The team mates of the boy watched with fearful eyes as they quickly assessed the situation. Gaara gives a death glare. Kunai stops in her tracks.

"You should watch yourself... you don't know what you could be getting yourself into.." His voice was cold, distant. It had an evil tone to it.

Kunai stands there and shakes off the fear not one for doing so she walks quickly back to Sasuke and swallows the lump in her throat.

Sasuke allows her to wriggle into his lap and lays her head on his shoulder. "You tried.."

Hinata watches hiding behind a tree the whole time. Gaara walks away with his siblings.

"Just wait... I'll kick his ass in the Chunin exams!" She burrows into Sasuke and sighs. Sakura chose that oprotune moment to appear out of nowhere and Glomp Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Kunai sighs and glares up at Sakura. "Do you HAVE to be SO ANNOYING?"

Sakura frowns and glares back. "Sasuke-Kun are you gonna let her be so mean to me?"

Sasuke sighs. "Sakura..."

Sakura rolls her eyes and sits beside Naruto. "So have you guys been training? I expect Kunai has. What with being all competitive and all."

Sasuke nods. "I have."

Hinata still hidden behind the tree whispers. "I have." Though she doesn't expect anyone to hear.

Kunai tilts her head and looks dead on at Hinata. "I bet Hinata has. I saw her training with Kiba the other day. She looked pretty strong to me. Naruto might have some competition there."

Naruto looked up at the mention of his name, then he grinned. "Oh yeah! Me and Hinata. Believe it! I'll support her no matter what!" He laughed.

Hinata blushed furiously and looked weakly at Kunai. Shikamaru walked by just at that moment.

"Kunai. C'mon lets go. We have to get ready for the Exams. They're tomorrow. Lets go."

Kunai jumped up and hugged Sasuke once more. "See you back at the Uchiha manor." She whispered and ran off with Shikamaru to find Choji.

Naruto got up. "Well I think I'm gonna head home for tonight guys. I'll see you tomorrow for the first exam!" He runs off and notices Hinata. "Hey Hinata what're you doing?"

Hinata jumps when her name is called and looks at Naruto blushing. "O-oh.. nothing.. just standing around.." She whispered.

Naruto grinned. "I heard you've been training hard! How's that going for ya?"

"U-uhh.. good." She gives him a small weak smile.

Naruto grins and nods. "That's great! Hey want me to walk you home?"

Hinata blushes even deeper and looks at the ground. She nods gingerly. "Y-yes please.." She manages to whisper.

Naruto nods and proceeds to escort her home.

The next day at the First exam. She nods to Shikamaru and Choji before listening closely to the person who's pencil is moving across the paper the fastest once she has located them she uses her sharp eyesight to look at their paper. She quickly writes down all of the answers they have while appearing to not be cheating. She smirks and sits back and puts a hand behind her head quickly signing the answers to Shikamaru, then Choji. "Easy as pie.."

Gaara uses his sand to create his third eye and sends it to hover over Kunai's paper and get the answers. Kunai smirks down at the eye as it rolls to look up at her and winks at it as she uses her long hair as a curtain to hide the eye from the Proctor. After they'd all finished their tests. The time came for the last question. It turned out that the tenth question was the key to them passing. Once time came for the second Exam Kunai was itching to go. It didn't take her team very long to find the two scrolls in fact it took them about only two days. They headed for the building they were told too and waited for the others.

Then it came time for the fighting part of the exams.. and Kunai wasn't the least bit nervous. She wouldn't be fighting Gaara. But his fight against Lee was next. She watched with anticipation as she stood next to Sasuke. Gaara glares threateningly at Lee. Lee stands there with a determined look on his face. He begins using his taijutsu and advances on Gaara. Gaara uses the sand to create a rope and ties him up, flinging him violently like a yo-yo. Kunai gasps and watches as Lee is thrown to the stone wall and he falls. She clings to the railing and follows his every movement. Gaara never moves he's completely using the sand to fight Lee. Lee struggles to get up and once he does he uses his most powerful jutsu against Gaara.

"I will not give up!" He shouts.

Garra blocks it effortlessly and sends him flying fast and hard into the wall again. Using his sand he crushes Lee's left arm and leg. Lee is finished but Gaara goes in for the kill. Kunai can taste his blood lust and knows what he is about to do jumping up onto the railing she jumps down and goes to kick Gaara when his sand suddenly wraps around her entire leg. She falls to the ground but was successful in distracting him away from the kill. She grins mockingly at him though he still has the advantage. Gaara glares down at her. Kunai stares up at him thoughts racing through her mind. 'This guy...' She thinks.. 'He was going to KILL Lee..' She was brought out of her thoughts as yells came from all sides. All in concern for her. Naruto's being the loudest.

"KUNAI!"

Hinata watches silently, horrified. Gaara glares at Kunai and she is suddenly lifted high into the air, sand washed over her entire body as he attempted to drown her in sand an evil look coming across is face.. a sudden kunai stops him it came from where Sasuke stands, Gaara glares up at him and the sand Kunai is trapped in begins to loosen, she falls fast to the ground but is able to catch herself on the wall. Gaara's sand smashes against the wall sending her flying once more, she lands on the ground and his sand hovers over her threateningly. Lee's Sensei, Guy drops down and glares at Gaara.

"The fight. Is over. Return to the upper levels. NOW."

Gaara glares at him before doing so. Kunai returns to where Sasuke and the others are. Hinata looks her up and down with wide eyes. She speaks in a soft voice.

"A-are.. are you okay?"

Kunai winks and chuckles. "I'm completely fine."

Sasuke doesn't look very happy with her. Shikamaru looks mildly concerned as does Choji but they don't say anything. Sasuke glares at her and snaps.

"Are you INSANE!?" He questions.

Kunai pretends to think about it. "Maybe.." She laughs.

Sasuke continues to glare. Concern showing through.

"Sasuke. Your feelings are showing." She wraps arms around his waist and cuddles into him. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighs. "You could've gotten yourself killed.."

Kunai gives him a wry grin. "But I didn't.."

"You're lucky." He says.

Kunai presses her forehead against his. A voice speaks up and laughs.

"Well well.. isn't that touching. Looks like Gaara nearly killed his girlfriend."

They all turned to find a boy in purple makeup next to the redheaded boy. A blonde girl studied Kunai.

"I fight you next. I'm looking forward to it." She chuckled.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Gaara smirks. Kunai takes a step towards Gaara ignoring everyone's warnings. Her face is void of any and all emotion.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. You nearly killed Lee. I take that shit seriously. If you EVER try to kill my friends. I. Will. DESTROY. You..." she muttered darkly. Her eyes turned dark with an evil presence. One that wouldn't affect Gaara but everyone else around them was suddenly very very wary. Gaara isn't phased. Sasuke gently calls her name. Naruto pushed Hinata behind him and glared at Kunai. He hated when she got like this. Its why she was the deadliest of them all.

"Kunai.."

Temari looked at Kunai with wide eyes.. 'I'm supposed to fight this girl?' Kunai let out a growl at the boys and got so close to Gaara she could of kissed him his sand came out and surrounded them then only as precaution for his safety though. He had no control over it when it came to that. Hinata hides behind Naruto terrified. Gaara's glare intensifies.

"Why did you protect him? That boy..." He murmurs.

Kunai returned his glare. "Because he's my friend, and I protect those that are precious to me!"

Gaara looked slightly confused but still menacing. "I don't understand. You would of died to save his life. Is he that important to you?"

Kunai scoffed. "Of course he is! He's my friend, you wouldn't understand that because you obviously can't feel anything but hatred! You're a cold hearted bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

Gaara's glare returned and he went to turn away.

Kunai goes to grab his shoulder. "Don't turn away from me when I'm talking to you!" She growled.

Sand lashed out and wrapped itself around her wrist, and it shoots up to shield him from her. Gaara turns around and stares into her eyes glaring.

"Don't make me kill you." He murmurs.

Suddenly shadows jumped up across the walls, static filled the air. Everyone looked around, looks of alarm crossing their faces.

"Funny." Her tone is dark and serious. "You should be more worried about me. Killing YOU." She growled.

His brow or lack there of furrowed in frustration. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried." His sand pours from the gourd on his back.

She crouches down low and looks up at him with dangerous eyes. Gaara let an evil grin spread across his face. The sand reached up and caressed her cheek. He spoke in the calmest of voices.

"I am looking forward to the day when I can finally kill you."

The sand releases her and he turns away once more, walking away.

Kunai slowly calms down and backs into Sasuke's chest, his arms wrapping around her. She pants and looks up at her teammates, obviously nearly drained of energy. Shikamaru steps forward.

"This isn't good. She's not supposed to use her darkness. It saps away her Chakra. She's virtually useless now. She needs to restore her energy."

Sasuke whispers into her ear. "I agree with Shikamaru."

"No. No way! If I don't fight I automatically forfeit! I wont become a Chunin!"

Shikamaru sighs. "You're gonna kill yourself mentally. You know that right? You're going to exhaust all your energy on this one fight."

Sasuke nods. "He's right, don't do it."

Kunai glares at Sasuke and pulls away from him. "I'm going to do this!"

Sasuke glares at her and says sternly. "Kunai, don't."

When Kunai's name is called she rushes down into the arena to fight. Sasuke curses. Kunai stands before Temari in the fighting Arena. Kunai grins and twitches her fingers as she stares her down. Temari uses her fan to blow her across the field. Kunai jumps up onto the wall and latches on her eyes turning dark again, she jumps out and tackles Temari. Her speed is incredible. Temari is seen struggling. Kunai lashes out and punches Temari in the face. She's using an incredible amount of Chakra.

Shikamaru watches intensely. "Slow down Kunai. You're wasting your energy!"

Temari kicks Kunai off her and begins blocking her attacks. Kunai grabs her Shurikins out and tosses them at Temari as she runs across the field. Temari blows them back with her fan. When she blows them back they bury themselves into her leg and arm.

Shikamaru gasps and clutches the railing. "She can't dodge. She's getting to slow!"

Hinata is watching wide eyed. Sasuke grabs the railing and shouts her name.

Kunai grabs the weapons and rips them out of her skin and tosses them to the ground, when she looks up at Temari a grin is spread across her face as her eyes turn incredibly darker. As soon as her eyes connect with Temari's it was like all the light had been sapped away and replaced with pure darkness. Shadows climbed menacingly on the walls and the air became heavy with static. Temari let out a gasp and looked around suddenly unsure of who had the upperhand. She lashed out with her fan blindly.

Kunai's nose flares and she drops to all fours sprinting around Temari. A loud, guttural growl echos from her chest. Temari tries to keep her eyes on Kunai. Hinata whispers incoherently for a moment before asking. "What's she doing?"  
Shikamaru answers. "Kunai has a demon in her. But its something she was born with. Its in her bloodline. Its all but wiped out. She's like Sasuke. The last of her kind. This is her Ninjutsu... she uses darkness a dangerous thing to play around with. She can literally make a person feel completely empty. Hollow. Just by getting rid of the light."

"What is this!? What do you think you're doing. I can't see! This isn't fair!" Temari cried as she blindly attacked once more. She shivered uncontrollably.

Temari suddenly screams. Kunai punches Temari and sprints around more using all of her Chakra. She's got so much in her that its leaking out and is visible. Its completely black. Hinata clings to Naruto eyes completely on Kunai. Sasuke lets out a broken whisper.

"Kunai..."

"All's fair in war, Temari." Kunai whispered while laughing darkly.

Kunai is so fast that its almost impossible to keep up with her. She is landing blow after blow onto Temari until she is all but unconscious. She staggers and walks a bit before falling to the ground unable to carry on. Kunai stands up slowly her Chakra continuing to leak out. The light slowly returns as Kunai calms down. She is covered in scratches from Temari's blows and is panting she is declared the winner of the battle and makes her way back to her friends.. she looks up at them.

Gaara is watching silently his eyes always on her. Kunai staggers over to them before falling to her knees, vision blurring.

Sasuke runs over to her. "KUNAI!"  
Its a week later when she wakes up. She sits up slowly body aching mildly. She looks over at Sasuke who is slumped in a chair. He smirks.

"Morning." He murmurs.

"Morning.." She whispers back.

"How do you feel?" He asks looking at her.

Kunai thinks about it and gets out of bed. "Like I'm ready to know who I'll be fighting in the final rounds."

Sasuke shakes his head. "You need more rest."

"No I don't I'm perfectly fine, Sasuke." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his too. "Nope, you're not fighting anymore."

"I wont become a Chunin!" She yelled at him.

Shikamaru walks in. "I talked to the Proctor. They agree with Sasuke. You will become a Chunin but you can't be allowed to fight in the final round."

"See?" Sasuke told her.

She glared at him and shook her head. "Its not fair! I'm totally okay!"

Sasuke took a step towards her. "We don't want you taking any chances!"

Kunai glares at Sasuke and rushes outside. Sasuke follows her and takes her hand.

"Hey look.. I'm sorry.." He murmurs.

She leans against him not wanting to argue anymore. When suddenly she sees a flash of red, Gaara who had been watching silently took off. Kunai kisses Sasuke on the cheek and jumps down onto the ground and runs off into the woods.

Sasuke sighed. "Kunai you don't have to do this! You have nothing to prove!" He glared after her but didn't bother following.

Kunai races after the one they called Gaara, she has lost the hint of red she'd seen when suddenly she's hit from the side sand trapping her against a branch. She struggled as hard as she could trying to get free but the sand tightened and choked off her breath. She suddenly became aware of Gaara jumping down onto the branch and grinning evilly at her.

"You're so naive. Falling for a trap like that.." He sounded like he could almost laugh.

Kunai glared up at him. "Let me go you fre-" She was cut off as she felt her breathing choke off again, she gasped for air. But it never came. She looked desperately up at Gaara. But her vision became obstructed as the sand washed over her face. She closed her eyes. This.. was how she was going to die.. but death never came. The pressure slowly evaporated until she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she opened her eyes one last time and looked straight into the eyes of Gaara..

She never did recall waking up. She just remembered that when she finally came too completely she could barely see through the haze of smoke that covered the village. Her eyes were wide, it had begun to rain. The village was in carnage and Kunai didn't understand what had happened she ran for where the Final Exams were supposed to be held, she found Sasuke laying an unconscious Sakura on the ground.

"Sasuke!" She ran towards him.

His eyes widened and he whirled around just in time for her to launch herself into his arms. He grabbed her and held her close to him before pulling away. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" He glared at her. "Do you know how worried I was!? I thought that guy had KILLED YOU! Then he shows up to fight me and is acting all weird and evil and I fight him! Injure him and then he goes insane!"

Kunai didn't care that he was angry with her. "Sasuke! What happened!?" She asked.

Sasuke's face softened. "You really don't know?" He asked.

"No tell me!" She yelled.

"Kunai... the Hokage is dead. Orochimaru killed him." Sasuke said.

Kunai's eyes widened and she backed away. "What!?"

Sasuke nods. "It turns out those Sand Nin were here as part of an Invasion plan... and they succeeded.."

Kunai fell back onto her bottom and stared at the ground as the rain poured down their faces washing out the fires that had broken out during the battle. She closed her eyes, and willed the nightmares away.

The funeral was bitter and cold... it was the only funeral Kunai had ever been to.. it seemed right that it should be dreary and cold like this... they all stood in black. Kunai between Shikamaru and Choji. Sasuke and his team only a few feet away, the Third Hokage's grandson had started to cry. Kunai hated it. She hated the way this made her feel, how it made everyone feel. Once again, it had begun to rain. She looked up at the sky and almost laughed. 'How appropriate. That it should rain like this. Its like the heavens are crying...' She thought. She felt something warm fall down her face, she touched it and realized it was her tears.. suddenly it began to pour. She couldn't help it. She began to sob, she wasn't the only one. A lot of people cried. Shikamaru pulled her into a hug and held her as Choji rubbed her back. She didn't like to show emotion.. but its like she just couldn't help it all of a sudden. The tears just came. Everyone soon began to disperse but still Naruto stayed and stared at what was now the Hokages resting place Kunai walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"C'mon dobe. Lets go buy you some Ramen..." She murmured.

He allowed her to pull him away with Sasuke and Sakura in tow. They made their way too the Ramen shop.

After that things went from bad to worse.

"No way Sasuke! I wont let you!" Kunai cried standing in his way of going after the one person that made his blood curdle.

Sasuke glared at her and raised a fist as if to punch her. Kunai glared right back and placed her hand on his fist and the other on his chest pushing him back into the room.

"Sasuke please, stay here. Don't go!" She begged him.

"You don't understand! I have to go after Itachi! I have to find him!" He yelled.

"Sasuke you can't always think of revenge!" Kunai yelled right back.

He got in her face. "He killed my entire Clan!"

"But if you go after and get yourself killed trying to kill him what good is that going to do your Clan, Sasuke!?" She asked. "Did you ever think about that!?"

Sasuke shoved past her and prepared himself to run off.

"Sasuke wait! If you promise, absolutely promise. Never, and I mean never. To go after Itachi and exact revenge. I will help you to restore your Clan."

Sasuke froze and slowly turned to face her.. "Do you know what you're saying?" He asked her slowly..

Kunai nodded and bit her lip. "I'm offering myself to you Sasuke, I love you. I Kunai, will help you Sasuke Uchiha to restore your entire Clan.. and by doing so become your wife.." She closed her eyes.

Sasuke had stopped breathing, he took a step towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you..." He whispered and they stayed that way until the sun disappeared behind the trees.

It took everyone a while to get over the shock and exactly register what had happened. It seemed like Team 7 and 10 were the ones most in shock because they all knew how Sasuke and Kunai felt about each other. They were like a brother and sister, but much closer. But no one ever expected Kunai to marry Sasuke! It wasn't exactly scandalous as they weren't legally related but it still made it kinda weird considering the type of relationship they did have. Naruto was pretty angry at them and so was Sakura.

"You guys are making a huge mistake! You two don't love each other in that way!" Naruto cried trying to get them to make sense.

Sakura added to that with her own input. "Marriage is about love! You two love each other, yes. We can't deny that. But the love you have is that of a sibling, not of a couple! Its not right!"

Sasuke and Kunai didn't listen, they continued on with their plans and stuck together more often, no one could pry them apart, not even for missions. Everyone knew why Kunai was doing this. She didn't want Sasuke to go after Itachi. It made sense, everyone just wished there had been another way.

It was maybe a month or two later, Sasuke was on a mission and Kunai decided to go for a midnight walk. Too clear her head a bit. She looked up at the full moon and smiled. She loved full moons. The only problem was she couldn't sleep during them because she always developed a good bout of insomnia during that time. It was the demon inside of her. It became restless and gave her nightmares if she slept. So her body wouldn't allow it. She glanced to the left as something had caught her eye on top of one of the highest rooftops. Someone sat up there and stared at the moon as well... who could it be? Why would anyone other than herself be up at this time.. so being the curious person she was Kunai decided she would find out. She began to make her way to the rooftop when suddenly she saw who it was. His back was to her and she froze. Gaara... of the sand. She remembered the last time she had seen him... it had been before when she'd passed out the day of the Final Exam...

"If you're going to come all the way up here, you might as well come sit down..." He murmured to her.  
His voice was.. different. Not as cold, sadistic, or... crazy.. as it had been the last time they'd met.. she made her way towards him until she could see his face. She tilted her head, his face. It was almost child like now. Before it had been so evil, so frightening that you didn't want too look into his eyes. The eyes that finally made contact with hers and she felt like her heart would never stop racing. She sunk to her knees beside him and just stared into those eyes. He stared back before breaking the trance and stared up at the moon once more.

"You can stay with me tonight. If you wish. But don't expect much from me..." He murmured.

That was the last of the conversation but Kunai felt like he was different. He no longer had that craziness about him that he had the last time he was in Konoha, it was like... like he'd been shown a whole new world... Kunai spent the rest of the night with him. It was a comfortable silence for the both of them. The next morning they went their separate ways, but not before glancing at each other one last time. Slightly confused as to what had gotten into the Sand Ninja, she became curious. Her curiosity is what led them to spending every full moon together, it was during those nights she felt completely at ease. It was like he was an antidote to the most dangerous of poisons. He made the stress go away. She was stressed because of Sasuke. Now that he wasn't all bent out on revenge, he was bent out about a whole other thing... her. I mean sure, they'd spent almost all of their time together before. But now they were inseparable. She barely had time by herself anymore. It kind of bothered her, he just didn't want anything to happen to her. But since she'd offered to restore his Clan his whole demeanor had changed, he was too overbearing and protective of her. If he knew she was spending every full moon, and some nights when he was away on missions with Gaara. He would probably yell till her ears bled... she hated it. Hated that she'd ever made that stupid promise... but she never once wished she'd not made it, never did she regret making, not once ever doubting the decision. She loved Sasuke, she didn't want too see him leave. But that was another thing, she loved Sasuke... but she had fallen in love with the red haired Sand Ninja, Gaara. With all her heart, she'd fallen head over heels. She didn't think that feeling would go away anytime soon. Coming out of her thoughts she looked over at Gaara. It seemed he'd said something.

"I'm sorry Gaara, did you say something?" She asked quietly.

"I asked you, why have you been spending all these nights with me?" He asked in that soft, monotone voice she had grown to adore..

She looked down. "I guess its because I care about you. I like spending time with you, Gaara.." She looked back up and smiled at him.

He looked confused. "Care about me? Like you cared about Lee that day at the Chunin Exams.. does this mean you too would die for me?" He asked. He sounded so innocent.

Kunai laughed and leaned back looking up at the stars. "Yes, Gaara. I would. In fact, I'd kill for you."

Gaara looked frustrated and put a hand to his heart, he looked back up at the stars. It seemed as though something was bothering him.

"Are you alright, Gaara?" Kunai's voice full of concern.

He looked back at her and gripped the layer of clothes covering the spot where his heart is. Kunai's brow furrowed and she reached out to him.

"Gaara..." She whispered.

His eyes looked so confused, and his pale cheeks turned pink. "Kunai what is this feeling in my chest? My heart is going too fast and my face is too hot..." He murmurs.

Kunai smiled and let out a chuckle. "Oh Gaara." She laughed, no longer concerned. "Well, from experience I would think it would be love." She smiled widely at him.

"Love..." He whispered looking back at the moon. "Kunai what is.. love?" He asked.

She sighed and looked at the moon as well before glancing back at Gaara. "Love is a complicated thing, Gaara.. for one there are many different types of love.

There is the love you have for friends.. then there is the kind you have for family.. and then..." Kunai smiled then. "There is the love you have for someone special.. your precious someone. The one you would do anything for. As long as it meant they were happy. That's called being in love.."

Gaara thought about this for a moment. "Are you in love, Kunai?"

Kunai held her breath and didn't look at him. She finally let her breath out. "I think I am." That was all she had to say on the matter.

It was a few weeks later, and her conversation with Gaara was at the forefront of her mind. She could barely concentrate.. and it showed. She'd been training with her team when she'd suddenly messed up and went barreling into Shikamaru. Asuma had not been happy...

"Kunai what has gotten into you lately!? You're usually so sharp and fluid in your movements. Lately you've gotten sloppy!" He scolded her.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I've just... I've had a lot on my mind.." She murmured.

Asuma sighed. "I think that's enough training for today... squad dismissed.." He said as he walked away.

"Man, what a drag! Kunai what's your deal?" Shikamaru asked.

Kunai sighed and looked at her teammate. "Nothing! Like I said, I've just had a lot on my mind lately..."

Shikamaru eyed her down. "That sounds like a load of crap. What's up? Is it Sasuke?"

"No, its not him!" She groaned and sank to the ground. He'd be returning home from a mission, how could she forget? "Ugh, don't remind me of him. He's supposed to be returning from a mission later.."

"Hard feelings? Usually you'd be excited that he was coming home. Back before you were engaged to him that is."

Kunai glared at him and stood up.

"Awe, Kunai! Don't be like that... you know what I mean! You and him just aren't right as a couple... he's too much like a brother to you. You know that!"

Kunai sighed defeated. "I know, I know!" She cried.

Shikamaru put an arm around her shoulders. "So why do you keep on going on with this charade? The jig is up man, we all know you're not into him. In fact, the other night when I was walking home after falling asleep watching the clouds, I saw you with that Gaara kid, and you looked mighty comfortable up there."

Kunai began to blush. "That's none of your business!"

Shikamaru laughed. "See? You're into him. I can tell!"

Kunai sighed and looked suddenly sad. "What do you expect me to do.. break my promise?"

"Do what you feel is right, but staying with Sasuke and becoming an Uchiha? Nah, that's not where you belong." Kunai hated to admit it.. but he was right. She had to end this.. now.

She was thinking of the best way to do it while walking home. The sun was just beginning to set, when she walked past the training grounds on her way to the Uchiha manor. What she saw brought an immediate smile to her face. It was none other than Hinata and Naruto. Together. It looked like they were laughing. She waved at them and called out.

"Hey you guys!"

Hinata looked up and waved back. She whispered something to Naruto before running over to her. He was grinning from ear to ear. Hinata stopped once she'd reached her.

"Hey Hinata." She murmured.

"Kunai, I wanted too thank you. Because of you, I was able to get up the courage to finally talk to Naruto. I haven't admitted my feelings to him yet. But I think now, I might be able too..." She said in her soft but high pitched voice. She was blushing but no longer did she look so shy.

Kunai smiled. "You look happy. Happier than I've ever seen you, Hinata."

"Yes.." She laughed then looked at her with a sad smile. "I wish for you too to be happy once more, Kunai." She looked shy, but swallowed her fear and tapped her fingers together. "I want too see you smile for real again."

Kunai frowned and pulled Hinata into a hug. Hinata let out the smallest of gasps but quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you Hinata." She whispered before running off to the manor where Sasuke would be waiting for her.

Sure enough there he was. Waiting for her like she'd thought. He gave her one of his rare smiles, the kind he only used for his closest friends. One's he always used for her. She smiled back but just barely. She stood in the doorway. Suddenly nervous.

"Sasuke.." She whispered.. it was obvious she was unsure of this.

"Kunai.." He answered.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you..."

"What about?" He raised an eyebrow while looking at her.

"About my promise." She swallowed down her nervousness. This was Sasuke she was talking to! Not some enemy... he was like a brother to her..

"What about it?" He asked.

She stepped closer then. "I have to break it.."

He looked mildly surprised, but not very. "Why..?"

"Because I don't love you!" She gasped and held up a hand. "That's not what I mean. I love you, but you're more like a brother to me. Sasuke, I promised I'd help you restore your Clan. I'm not going back on that. I will. But its not me that's going to be the mother of your children... I swear to you, I will find you your perfect match, the girl that will become your wife."

Sasuke let out a sigh, he looked like he'd been holding in so much stress and with that sigh it was all gone. He smiled again. "I'm so glad you said that... I wasn't sure how much longer I could deal with all this.. I thought I might go insane.."

"For a while there.. you kind of did." Kunai laughed.

Sasuke laughed with her. Suddenly they couldn't stand they laughed so hard. Sasuke laughing was a sight indeed. But Kunai was just happy that things were getting back to normal.. now all that was left to do was to tell there friends.

"Yeah, Kunai and Sasuke have finally come to their senses! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted to the entire Village of Konoha. All of the others laughed as Naruto ran around telling everybody.

"We're glad that you guys finally ended this non-sense." Sakura said as she smiled at them.

"Yeah, that means Sasuke is once again on the market! Ino the girl who worked in the flower shop called with a giggle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed at that. Kunai let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Don't get too flustered now girls... he wont be on the market for long. Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kunai laughed.

Sakura giggled and sighed. "Awe, Kunai you gonna take him away from us again so soon?" She asked feigning disappointment. In truth she'd already gotten over her childish crush on the Uchiha. Lately she'd been spending a lot more time with a certain bushy browed ninja. Lee. Who was currently on the mend, stuck using crutches for the time being.

Kunai smiled and sighed. "Sorry ladies, but I made a promise, a promise I plan to stick with this time!" She laughed once more settling back into the old times.

Now that things were better with Sasuke. There was just one more thing she had to take care of. Gaara... he'd been gone for the past few months, and not being able to see him every night was starting to get too her. She sat on the rooftop. Suddenly she heard the now all too familiar footsteps approaching from behind and a large smile spread across her face.

"Took ya long enough." She said as she studied the stars as Gaara took the spot next to her.

"I had business in Sunagakure.."

She took a look at him and was surprised that he looked more official. She smiled all the same and welcomed him back. He stared at the stars for a few moments and then glanced at her.

"Kunai, who are you in love with?" He asked.

Kunai's eyes widened and she blushed looking down at the ground.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to know if my precious someone feels the same way.." He murmured a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Kunai gasped and looked at Gaara not sure what to say. He moved so he was facing her now.. his sand wrapping gently around her waist and pulling them both up to a standing position. Kunai looked down blushing incredibly hard and stared at the sand surrounding them. Suddenly her face was being carressed by fingers, pulling it up so she was staring directly into his eyes.

"Kunai... what does a kiss feel like?" He asked her.

Her blush became darker and she felt her tongue slip out and run across her bottom lip. Gaara's eyes followed the movement.

"A... a kiss?" She whispered.

"Yes... I talked with Kankuro of the matter while I was in our Village, but he told me it wasn't something that he could easily explain to me. So I thought I might ask you.."

Kunai swallowed nervously and opened her mouth then shut it again trying to figure out where her confidence went, oh how she desperately needed it now.

"I... I wouldn't know... I've never kissed someone..."

Gaara pulled her incredibly closer. "Kiss me..?" He asked.

Kunai gasped and swallowed once again.. Gaara stroked her face and leaned forward. She took this opportunity to press her lips softly against his. Both their eyes immediately closed and Kunai felt her heart skip a beat before it took off. She'd never experienced feelings like this. She applied pressure to the kiss and her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck, pressing her palm against the nape of his neck. His sand pushing them so much closer, they stayed like that until the need for air became too much and they pulled away to breathe. Gaara's face looked almost crimson as his breath came in gasps. He'd never experienced this kind of emotion, the feelings were almost to much too bear.. Kunai pressed her forehead against his and opened her eyes staring deep into his. A smile spread across her face once again and she laughed.

"I love you, Gaara.. so much."

Gaara smiled too, a real smile. Not those evil grins he once gave. "I love you, Kunai. Just as much..." He murmured in that voice she so adored... "Come back to the Sand Village with me.." He said.

Kunai blushed and placed a kiss on his nose. "You want me to come and live with you?"

"Yes... I won't be coming back to Konoha for quite sometime and I can't imagine not seeing you..." He murmured..

"Why won't you be visiting Konoha?"

"I've decided to become Kazekage..." He replied.

Kunai's eyes widened and she smiled. "So I'm going to be the girlfriend of the Kazekage then?"

Gaara blushed. "Yes.."

"Then yes. Of course I'll go back with you!"

The next day Kunai said goodbye to all her friends, her team perhaps being the hardest too say goodbye too. She glanced back at the people who had become her family. These people who had all helped her too better herself. She grinned and waved goodbye to Konoha as she went with Gaara to start her life in the Village she'd been born in. It wasn't until she saw the gates to the Village that she remembered something.

"Gaara!"

He looked back at her, his hand holding onto hers. "Yes, Kunai?"

"Do you remember your childhood?" She asked with a small smile.

Gaara frowned. "I try my hardest not too.." He said.

Kunai gripped his hand and took off running, dragging him to the swings. Gaara looked surprised as she pushed him onto a swing a random ball sat near it.

"Kunai.. what are we doing here?" He asked glancing down at the ball beside the swing. Unsure of what exactly was happening

Kunai stared at the bright red hair and those beautiful teal eyes she had grown to love so much. She put on her best childish face, happiness and so much emotion spreading across it. With the gentlest voice she could she said.

"Would you like to play with me?" She gave him her biggest smile and gestured to the ball on the ground.

Gaara looked up in sudden shock, a flashback to his childhood. A girl.. the first girl to show him absolute and total kindness. "T-Th.. that was YOU?" He asked.

Kunai merely nodded and stared down at him with the warmest of smiles. Gaara suddenly pulled her down into his lap and kissed her with so much passion. Her heart raced and she wrapped her arms around him. Burrowing into his warmth.

"You.. you were the first person to ever show me any kindness.." He whispered. Staring at her.  
She smiled again and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her close as they sat at the deserted swings.. and that's how they stayed.. for the rest of the night.


End file.
